gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Capcom: The Legend Era
DC vs. Capcom: The Legend Era (shortly DC vs. Capcom) is a 2D fighting game developed by AccelGames and published by Capcom. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is kinda like a hybrid of Marvel vs Capcom 1, 2 (mostly), and 3. The super comboes here are called Mega Combo, the Desperation Combo here is the stronger version of the Mega Combo, but can only be accessed if a currently controlled character's vitality enters the "danger zone" and it's Mega Gauge is has reached at least Level 3. You can make a team up to 5 here! Be warned though: The higher the number of teams you chosen, the lower your overall strength is (based on the team system from Skullgirls). The stages are 2.5D like in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 & 3, with the 3D in the background. Features Unlockable = * *Offline Mode **Arcade Run (in Japanese and European versions, it's Arcade Mode) - Playthrough the arcade version of the game. **Trial Run (in Japanese and European versions, it's Trial Mode) - Pull of challenging comboes to unlock secret stuff. **Challenge Run (in Japanese and European versions, it's Challenge Mode) - Literally take on the challenge in this mode. **Expert Arcade Run* (in Japanese and European versions, it's Expert Arcade Mode) - Playthrough the arcade version of the game in extra-difficult package! Recommended for unlocking content. **All-Star Run* (in Japanese and European versions, its Legend Mode) - Playthrough the game in arcade fashion with only 1 character. Recommended for unlocking content. *Vs. Mode **1P vs 2P (in Japanese version, it's 1P X 2P) **1P vs COM (in Japanese version, it's 1P X COM) **Watch (COM vs COM) (in Japanese version, it's COM X) **Vs. Options *Online Mode **Online Vs. ***Ranked Battle ***Battle Turn Cycle (similar to Endless Battle from Super Street Fighter IV) ***Team Battle (the players can control the number of characters in each team) ***Tourney Battle (similar to Tournament from Super Street Fighter IV) **Invitation Confirmation **Network Ranking **Player Data **Replay Station (similar to Replay Channel from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition) *Workout Station **Training (where you can learn the basics of the game, and then some!) **Practice (where you can freely practice your comboes and such) *Options **Gallery (where you get to see the extras and the making of the game!) **Button Config **Sound Config **Screen Config **Data Installation (similar to Install from the Street Fighter IV series) **Credits (in European version, it's Staff Roll) DC Characters Unlockable = *, Final Boss = ** *Superman *Batman *Wonderwoman *Aquaman *Green Lantern *Robin *Beast Boy *Cyborg *Starfire *Raven *Deathstroke* (or Slade, whatever you prefer) *Krypto *Flash *Brother Blood *Kid Flash *Sinestro *Booster Gold *Gorilla Grodd *Red Tornado *Owlman *Bizarro *The Joker *Metallo *Black Canary *Swamp Thing *Shazam *Captain Atom *Plastic Man *Lex Luthor *Darkseid *Green Arrow *Aqualad *Huntress *Hawkgirl *Nightwing *Power Girl *Wildcat *Zatanna *Bane *Brainiac *Black Adam *Catwoman *Clayface *Doomsday** *Harley Quinn *H.I.V.E. *Heat Wave *Isis *Killer Croc *Mad Hatter *Killer Frost *Monsieur Mallah *Mr. Freeze *Penguin *Poison Ivy *Queen Bee *Riddler *Scarecrow *Solomon Grundy *Trigon *Two-Face Guest Characters *Ace Bunny *Danger Duck *Lexi Bunny *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Nitro Cat Capcom Characters Unlockable = *, Final Boss = ** *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *E. Honda *Blanka *Rose *Adon *Abel *C. Viper *Rufus *El Fuerte *Ibuki *Makoto *Cody *Guy *Dhalsim *Sagat *Sakura *Dan *Gouken *Goutetsu *Akuma *Shin Akuma* *Mega Man *Roll *Zero *Axl *Bass *Sigma** *Dante *Trish *Nero *Shin *Hayato *Black Hayato *Gore *Akari *Ele *Bilstein *Blood *Megaman X *Batsu Ichimonji *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Lumine *Vile *Bass.EXE *Megaman.EXE *Alex *Necro *Twelve *Gill *Elena *Tessa *Kenji *Hydron *Hauzer *Leo *Demitri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Lilith Aensland *Lord Raptor *Jedah Dohma *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *J. Talbain *Q-Bee *Baby Bonnie Hood *Anakaris *Pyron *Huitzil *Bishamon *Viewtiful Joe *Sexy Silvia *Blade Master Alastor *Captain Blue *Captain Blue, Jr. *Jet Black *Dark Fiend Charles the Third *Iron Ogre Hulk Davidson *Inferno Lord Fire Leo *Phoenix Wright *Frank West *Chuck Greene *Strider Hiryu *Strider Hien *Regina *Bruce McGivern *Fong Ling *Leon Kennedy *Jill Valentine *Proto Man *King *Colonel *Gate *Red *Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Albert Wesker *Captain Commando *Jin Saotome *Sir Arthur *Hideo Shimazu *Baby Head *Mack the Knife *Ginzu the Ninja *Kyoko Minazuki *Mike Haggar *Red Arremer *Sylphie *Tron Bonne Systems *Arcade engine here *Dreamcast 2 *GigaCom *V.T. Volcano *PlayStation Vita *Nintendo 3DS (Circle Pad Pro required) Trivia Category:Arcade Category:Dreamcast 2 Category:GigaCom Category:VT Volcano Category:PS Vita Games Category:3DS Category:2D Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:GameCom Category:Capcom Category:"T" rated Category:VG Ideas